


Some good news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss
Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548





	Some good news

Our tale begins in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house. Their daughter Delilah who had been staying over during the summer holidays has some news to share with her dads.

Piers looked sceptically at Delilah's smiling face. "What's with that big grin on your face, Del?"

Delilah said, "I thought you'd never ask. Fraser asked me out on our walk earlier today."

Dudley asked, "As in the Muggle you met the other day? That Fraser?"

Delilah grinned. "The one and only."

Piers raised an eyebrow. "You're dating a Muggle?"

Delilah shrugged. "I sure as heck am, dad."


End file.
